Love Is
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Song-Fic. East High's talent show gets a talent that will remember forever. TxG, CxT, ZxS


Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Martha, all sat in the front seats of the theater. Gabriella looked from side to side of the auditorium.

"I wonder where the boys are," Gabriella said looking to the girls. They all shrugged at her.

"They're just probably running late as usual. I mean I don't think the guys are that excited to come to a talent show," Sharpay replied texting away at her phone. Gabriella nodded and returns her gaze back to the stage. A few minutes later the show started.

Kelsi stepped onto the stage and got a loud applause from the East High student body, staff, and family members.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2009 East High Talent Show," Kelsi said as the crowd clapped.

"Tonight you guys will get to see the talents of our fellow classmates. So let's get this show started, introducing first to sing, Angela Mendoza doing a duet with Nathan Delsid," Kelsi said stepping of stage and letting the duet start.

After the duet, there was a dance group, a singer, a dancer, a comedian, and they were currently watching a stunt man. The boys were still nowhere to be found. Gabriella checked her phone and there were no text messages from Troy or Chad.

Then Kelsi came back on stage to announce the next talent.

"Okay let's give Tom a round of applause," Kelsi said and the crowd applauded.

"Alright next up is a group of singers who happen to be very popular here at East High," Kelsi said smiling. Gabriella's head snapped up at her when she heard this.

"Alright Wildcats please welcome Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, and Zeke Baylor," Kelsi said and got off stage as the crowd quiet down waiting in anticipation. The girls all looked at each other confused.

"Well Gabi, we found the boys," Sharpay said as the lights went out. A single spot light hit center stage as the music started.

Ryan appeared.

**Ryan: ****Yeahh, Ooohh, Yeah, yeah**

Another spotlight hit the stage next to Ryan. Chad appeared.

**Chad: ****Once there was a time love was just a myth, it just wasn't for real, didn't exist till the day you came into my life, you forced me to think twice**

A third light hit the stage. Zeke appeared.

**Zeke: I didn't have too much, no I wasn't rich, gave me belief someday I'd be more than this that's why until this day I'm still your man cause you made me understand that**

**All four: **

**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair  
The two of us but no one there  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is  
The only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you**

Ryan stepped off to the side as a fourth light hit center stage. Troy walks out to applauses.

**Troy: You're my secret place where I can be myself, you connect with me like nobody else even though our circumstances changed our love still remains**

Gabriella smiled up at him. Even though Troy wasn't looking at her, he knew she was smiling.

**Troy: Meet me on the ground, still you help me fly you taught me to be patient, I taught you to rely so no matter what tomorrow brings we got the simple things cause **

**All Four: **

**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair (bean bag chair)  
The two of us but no one there (no one there)  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs (ohh)  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face (ohh)  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love** **is  
The only thing that keeps me sane (ohh)  
At the end of the day is that I've got you **

**All Four: Love is**

**Zeke: A Sunday morning with the blanket wrapped around your waist**

**All Four: Love is**

**Troy: The way your lips seem to curve when you say my name (say my name ohh)**

**All Four: Love is**

**Ryan: And when I'm stressing like the world's turning upside down girl it all makes sense when you're around**

The guys walk down to the front row of the auditorium. Each guy walks to their girlfriends. The girls stand up taking the guys' hands.

**All Four: **

**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair (yeah)  
The two of us but no one there (making love is)  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is  
The only thing that keeps me sane (I'm gonna keep you baby)  
At the end of the day is that I've got you**

The crowd goes into frenzy.

**All Four:**

**Love is kisses in a bean bag chair (bag chair)  
The two of us but no one there  
Love is the moment that I climb the stairs  
To hold you in my arms after we make love  
Love is waking up to see your face (I've got you baby)  
Or kissing in the morning rain  
Love is (baby)  
The only thing that keeps me sane  
At the end of the day is that I've got you  
**

The guys head back up to the stage.

**All Four:  
Love is  
Waking up to see your face (say I've got you)  
Kissing in the morning rain (ooh)  
At the end of the day is that I've got you**

They all bow as the crowd claps and cheer for them. The show ended as the girls waited for the boys outside the auditorium. Gabriella was waving goodbye to some of her friends when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She giggled when she felt his breath on her neck.

She turned around and greeted Troy.

"Hey you were great up there," Gabriella said smiling at him.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Troy said smiling back.

Troy kissed her softly. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss got intense until a voice brought them to stop.

"Troy what did I tell you about PDA with Gabriella?" Mr. Bolton asked. Gabriella and Troy blushed and turn to see Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

"Sorry about that dad," Troy replied.

"Troy you did a great job out there. You were amazing," Mrs. Bolton said kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks mom," Troy said smiling at his parents.

"So you guys are making love now?" Mr. Bolton asked smirking.

**AN: Okay short one shot to Love Is by the Backstreet Boys. **


End file.
